I'll Get Her Tomorrow
by Hoprabbit
Summary: Max gets Fang back for a prank he pulls.
1. Ari said, They're Coming

"Hey, wait, Max. I didn't catch that." I said,

"Of course you didn't." She gave me a sly look.

That girl was the best thing that ever happened to me. She gently walked over, and repeated herself. But this time I held her closer, and made the kiss last longer. Max slowly, fluttering her eyes, relaxed and held my shoulders. My eyes were closed tightly, focused on the emotions I felt, but I had opened them to pull her close.

We pulled apart, and Max continued to a tree. I waited for her to close her eyes, and then sat in front of her, gently melding into the background. impressively, almost feeling like I had Gazzy's talent, I imitated Ari's voice.

"Max...They're coming, Max."

She woke with a jolt. "Ari?"

"Maxxxxx."I whispered.

"But, you're dead!"

I burst out of the darkness. Max jumped a foot. She slapped me so hard I felt a welt forming on my face. Pshh. I grabbed her, surprising her more, and kissed her again. Of course Nudge had woken up. That girl could tell WHENEVER anyone was talking. I guess she was getting a power too. I only had 'invisibilty'.

"HAH!" she yelled. The rest of the flock woke up.

"What's" were spreading. Even Total was confused. But eventually all eyes(except Iggy's) were on us. Max hadn't realized what was happening, but I wouldn't have let her go anyway. I finally released when I had forgotten how to breathe. Apparently Max had too.

I shook her. She wasn't moving. I turned her around and brushed her hair off her neck, fearing the worst. I got it. The tattoo had appeared. I'd nearly passed out, when she turned around.

"Gotcha."

"But....And...Huh?"

"I knew you were gonna surprise me...Angel told me."

I looked at Angel. She was smiling like an idiot.

"Ooooo....you."

She pecked my lips quickly, leaving me wanting more. I didn't get it. She shot away at 200 miles-an-hour, and Angel told everyone BUT me where she landed.

Resigned to sleeping, I told myself quietly,

"I'll get her tomorrow." 


	2. And Gazzy said Kiss Me!

I woke up, rubbing my eyes. Max.

She had scared me near-to-death last night. She had pretended to die! I remembered my last words before I went to bed.

"I'll get her tomorrow."

'And I will. But how?' I thought to myself.

"Fang? I know you're awake. You don't move when you're awake."

'I don't?' I thought to myself. Wierd. I must move alot while I'm asleep, or she'd never tell the difference. I got up, carefully dodging rocks on the cave floor. "Shit." I said very with a low voice. I had put my hand down on a sharp rock, and I was bleeding all over it.

"Fang! Watch your mouth! this is why Gazzy and Angel cuss so much....." Max trailed off, noticing my hand.

"Oh, get up. You've faced worse." She grumbled, looking teed-off.

I didn't know why she was so mad. As far as I knew, last night went pretty well. Maybe she was afraid of what I'd do to get her back.

I turned over and pushed myself up. Normal Fang posture. Slightly bent over. Hair in eyes. Hands loosely in pockets. Check,Check,Check. Time to think.

'I could pay Gazzy to imitate her. Or Angel to control her....no, strike that. Angel wouldn't do that'  
'Wouldn't do what'  
Damn. Angel was in my head.  
'Something'  
'Fang, I'm telling Max'  
Damn again.

I ran quickly over to Gazzy and slipped him ten bucks, giving him my instructions.

"Ooooh, Fang. Come here, you big hunk of hotness. I've loved you forever, and a day. Kiss Me!"

Gazzy was good. It was perfect. Max turned around, looking at me with flames in her eyes. Iggy was laughing so hard I swear he nearly fell over. Nudge actually believed it, and I think she was convincing Angel, if it weren't for the fact she read minds. Nudge ran over to say, "Finally. I thought you guys would never get together!" I smirked, and shielded my face. Sure enough, a split second later, a punch hit my left forearm, hard. I broke apart for a few seconds, long enough to see Max, pissed off as ever. Good. I saw the flyboys, she would need that anger.

"Flyboys, six-o-clock"  
Everyone turned. They assumed fight position. Damn, we were good. We looked like well trained kung-fu masters or something. Hy-Ya.

I side-swiped a flyboy in the neck. Iggy looked like he was puching, really fast. I think Nudge was using her talent to screw with the programming on the flying hunks of metal. Why didn't we think of that before? Angel, of course, wasn't much use, or Gazzy. So they teamed up. They actually did well together. But apart...well, if the enemy wasn't alive, thier talents weren't much use.

'I...Heard...That....Fang.' Angel had choked out between kicks and punches. That girl needs to stop reading minds. I think Total and Akila were below us, we were in the air. Total was very protective of Akila, and his wings didn't even seem to get his fat body up, yet. His wings were very tiny, and Total was getting BIG.

After the fight, damage was minimal. A few bruises, and Max had a black eye. I had dislocated my arm, but that happened too often. It popped back easily. We ate the usual dinner. Charred hotdogs over the open fire. How romantic.

All the kids went to bed, Max following quickly after. That left me and Iggy.

"Fang, what did you do?"Iggy asked, admiration in his voice. "You mean with Gazzy, or last night?" I asked."Oh! That was Gazzy? I should've caught on earlier. I really did think it was Max." Iggy said, a hint of relief in his voice. I heard Max slowly rumble,

"I'll get him tomorrow."

Good luck with that, Max. 


End file.
